Surrounded by the Mist
by Smutyaoifan
Summary: Water surrounded me...It had been approximately twenty days and fourteen hours, but still no signs of life in this sea-desert...Was I going to do die here? Warnings inside. Don't like don't read. HIATUS


Alright! And I'm here with another Code Geass story! This one actually has been on my mind for a VERY long time (like since 2008) but I never got around to it. D: It's based on a dream I had, which actually had nothing to do with Code Geass, but I was in Code Geass mode at the time so I was like ah, what the hell. I actually can't really remember most of the dream but bits and fragments, so most of this story in the end has nothing to do with it at all. Oh and this is the first story I'm writing with an OC --- Yes, bash me all you want, but this OC is crucial to the story, and don't worry it won't have any relationships with anyone. At least, not any two-sided relationships, but poor lil OC can dream, can't they? –pats on head- Oh, and I guess you could call this an AU, or a weird thought that I had. It really has nothing to do with the actual Code Geass turnouts, but it was me poking at the story with my 'what if' pencil. Ah well…. I'm sure you're tired of my rants, so let us proceed to the story! And basically all the warning shit that comes before that….

**Warnings:** AU, Language, possible violence, possible shounen-ai (If you squint real hard, but don't let that turn you readers away, as it's barely even there IF it happens at all), and really that's all I know so far without giving away anything.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I'm famous and I'm making a crappy lil non-profit fanfiction of my own work. No you tards. DON'T OWNS :O.

xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Water surrounded me; along with thick-clouded mist so thick it could cut through butter, and an angry grey sky overhead. Inhaling the damp salty air, I moved to the cabin of my boat to check the area. Picking up the beeping radar, a sigh escaped from my lips, as there was nothing to be found. It had been approximately twenty days and fourteen hours, but still no signs of life in this sea-desert. I really had no idea why they had sent me on this mission anyway; I was just a novice, fresh out of the training squads. Still, the military's judgment was the best judgment as they say, eh? Turning my exasperated blood-shot eyes to the nifty little watch on my wrist, it seemed to read 'go to bed' instead of '10:32'. It had been a long day, and the terrible rations on this ship weren't making it any better. Heading down the few stairs with a 'clunk, clunk' I loosened the top buttons of my shirt and turned to the mirror. As I wiped my brow from those red locks of mine I figured that I needed a haircut sometime soon. Squinting at the image reflected of myself, it made me think that times like these I realized just how young I was. Barely twenty, and yet out on a disaster filled mission—so they said. Truthfully, the greatest disaster so far was those clams I ate.

Shaking my head, I turned away from my thoughts and proceeded to unbutton my shirt fully. Just another uncomfortable sleep without sleep on this rocking piece of metal, I thought to myself. Removing one sleeve from my arm, I was about to repeat the same process with the other but suddenly the ship took a nasty shift to one side, and due to that I was thrown into my dresser. More shocked than wounded, I gasped as I hit the chipped wood and then tried to think of what exactly happened. Truthfully, I was a little afraid to find out on my own, but I knew it was for the best to check things out. On the unfortunate side, the boat took another sharp rock and I was threatened to be thrown once more, but luckily I held onto the steel bar next to me. Cringing as the dresser hit my leg during the throw, I wobbly traced the walls with my hands trying to make it back to the stairs, holding on to anything on the way that was stable. Reaching the railing, I limped up the flight and made it to the deck, only to have my eyes widen in dismay as I saw what was before me. A whirl of chaos swept through both the seas and the sky in the form of a storm, with painful heavy rain and shots of lightning. The boat took another turn, and I was pushed to the other side as this turn was much more forceful than the previous. Hitting the steel railing of the boat's side, I cried out in pain, but then cried out again as I saw a steel barrel slide right towards me. Unable to move in time, it slammed against my already-injured leg and I screamed this time.

My mind was racing with mixtures of fear, pain, and anxiety. What was I going to do? Was I going to do die here? Is this my time? No no, I was much too young to die, I couldn't think of those options! Shaking and cringing, I let go of the banister and tried to pry off the crushing weight. It was too heavy for my strength alone, but I had to try. Luckily, the boat gave me a 'helping hand' as it rocked to the other side and the barrel sled back. I held on this time, and was about to tend to my leg when a wave of salt-filled seawater flooded onto the boat, slapping me like a terrible child over the side of the boat.

My previous thoughts returned to me as the air within me was penetrated by water. I was truly going to die, this was it. Accepting my fate, I was glad that it was death by drowning so as no one – even if no one was around at all – could see my frightened tears. And as I looked up at the swirling colors of the water, everything suddenly faded into a fearsome color of black.

xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

My sight soon wavered from light back to darkness, and a blurry sight was presented in front. Trying to put the fragmented pieces together, I could so far make out a pair of sharp violent – no, take out the 'n' – violet eyes. Perhaps that was a mispronunciation error in my mind, but in reality they were both quite true. And was there, no, that couldn't be it; red linings around them? I surely must still have been blind. Wait, now I was seeing more…Medium length black tuffs of hair…an expressionless mouth…ah, now a face could be seen. I blinked only about a hundred times before reaching up my wet fist and rubbing my blurred eyes. It didn't really help, as to the 'wet' fist part, but my troubles were lifted as this face with black hair and violet eyes handed me what seemed to be a wooly towel. I shakily tried to find the towel with my hand, and once I grasped onto it I dried my eyes of their blindness. Much better. Now with my sight in place, I realized that I was on another boat, not so different from mine, but slightly larger. The person in front of me was a lad around my age, about nineteen or twenty, with the descriptions I noted before. He had an emotionless look in his face, but his eyes were filled with ice. And there it was, that hued-red lining around his orbs. What could those have been? Never mind, it didn't matter, since at that moment the pain in my leg came back to me in a shooting form. It was disastrous, I cried out, clenching my right hand into a pale fist that threatened to draw blood. The lad let out a grunt and tightened the blood soaked cloth around my leg that I only just now noticed. The pain seared once more. Gah, it was just getting worse and worse as things went along.

"Who are you?"

The brunette had spoken. I was taken back. Blinking, I let a few moments passed before realizing that it had been a while since I had heard another person's voice. Feeling slightly embarrassed at the questioning stare from the other, I coughed and tried to smile weakly.

"My names Damien…Damien Kensington. And you are, sir?" He couldn't help but feel he had answered in a rude manner. This guy was probably the one who saved his life. Now that he thought about it, what exactly did happen?

"Lelouch…that's all you need to know." Well that wasn't suspicious at all. He let it slide for now, and tried to place his upper body up a bit. It was a difficult process, and he had to bite his lip all the way. Reaching the desired position, he sighed and looked into the strange eyes of this 'Lelouch'.

"What exactly happened here? To me, at least? I presume you saved me, but I am astounded to the fact since my radar had shown no life in the boundaries of which I was placed." Lelouch raised an eyebrow, and then tended back to the first aid kit set behind him. I peered over to the side a bit, curious as to what he was doing. His hand held a bottle of some sort of liquid, but that was all I could see. He spoke to me then, without turning around.

"The storm carried you off in the water, and I found you drifting near my boat. I used a ladder to climb down and carry you up to the surface. I had to perform CPR," I cringed, realizing what this had implied, "and luckily I was able to save you. I suppose you had drifted from a long while away, and it confuses me also as to how you traveled so far in such a small amount of time. Your current state had suggested that you had only just nearly drowned." This confused me as well, since the radar _clearly _stated that there was no life present. Sighing, I realized this was not the time to think about such things and I should rather try and get to know my savior.

"So Lelouch," I started, "Why exactly are you on this desolate boat, at such a time?" As I had looked around previously, it seemed quite a dead-looking place. "Unless you are one of the military, which I presume you are not, may I suggest that you are trying to run away from…." I coughed, shifted my eyes a bit as if in a funny matter what I was about to say was a sin. "The massacres? After all, most people have fled to underground just about now. But fleeing to the sea is…well, quite absurd as people usually do not come back alive."

xxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Well, that was awfully short. Sorries. D: It is an intro, so you have to let me go with that. And damn I bet you're all confused. i would be too. Heck I would be bored. It was kind of boring...IT GETS BETTER! I SWEAR! D: So please review....PLEASE REVIEW! :D If you review I'll....I'll...do...something...i dont know... awesome...like a hand stand...if i could do that...


End file.
